fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
2008 UND Summer Movie Camps
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Course and Hannah Rood edit their movie Unsolved during the teen session of the 2008 UND Summer Movie Camps.]] The 2008 UND Summer Movie Camps were moviemaking workshops. They were part of the annual UND Summer Movie Camp series held at the University of North Dakota. In May and June of 2008, the UND Summer Movie Camp was put on for a third year by Kathy King and Christopher Jacobs through the facilities of the UND Department of English and Department of Visual Arts. Although its second year had been supported entirely from its tuition fees, in 2008 the workshop received another grant, which underwrote the cost of purchasing additonal production equipment, class materials, and advertising. Separate Adult and Teen Sessions For the first time, a second session of the moviemaking workshop was added. In 2008 an extra two-week evening course for adults was scheduled at the request of several people who had seen the results of the two years of teen workshops. The adult moviemaking workshop ran from May 12-14 for the screenwriting segment and May 19-23 for the production portion. Eight students ranging from their 30s through 60s participated, with six taking both weeks, plus one extra each week who took just one session. Three of the scripts written the first week were produced during the second week, with test scenes shot and edited for a fourth movie. The teen session was held from June 14-18 for the screenwriting week and June 21-25 for the production week. There were 15 students age 12 through 18 who attended both weeks, plus one the writing week only and three for the production week only. Four of the students had also participated in one or both of the previous summer movie workshops. This year several of the screenplays were somehow related to the theme of classified ads. Eleven scripts were produced, with alternate versions edited of several of them (two using the existing footage to tell completely different stories by replacing the dialogue with music and superimposed subtitles). All the different versions of the fifteen movies produced in the two sessions were exhibited for the public in a two-and-a-half-hour program the afternoon of Sunday, June 29, 2008 at the Empire Arts Center. Immediately following the screening, audience members voted for their favorite titles from the teen session, choosing Lost Youth as the Audience Favorite. 2008 Adult Session Adult Participants *Charlene Crocker *Dan Daly (screenwriting week only) *Scott Gilbraith *Barb Gregory *Michael Harvey *Nancy Monroe *Debra Pflughoeft-Hassett *Brad Reissig (production week only) Adult Movie Projects *Duck/Duck/Goose (2008) - two versions *The Jury Is Relieved (2008) - two versions *A Stroke of Insight (2008) - two versions *You'll Be In Me (2008) - test scenes only 2008 Teen Session Teen Participants *Mario Alegre *Lewis Bachmeier *Samantha Criswell *Gary Edwards III *Alex Fischer *Josh Greer *Alyssa Hovet *Kelly King (screenwriting week only) *Kelby Leake (production week only) *Brandon Lien (production week only) *Olivia Longie *Nick McKirdy *Michael Mondry (production week only) *Halie Nettleton *Jacob Paul *Michael Regier *Tori Remer *Hannah Rood *Riley Thelen Teen Movie Projects * Bad Hair Day (2008) * Dawkins' Jewel (2008) * The Decision (2008) - four versions * Easy Come, Easy Go (2008) * The Glutton Couch (2008) - two versions * The Interview (2008) * Lost Youth (2008) * A Man, His Stapler, and the Witness Protection Program (2008) - two versions * Nerf Gun War (2008); alternate version: Battle in the Park (2008) * Unsolved (2008) - three versions * Walking Around U.N.D. (2008) External Links